


Marsh passion or the Ghost of Devonshire

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The play is about a castle in which lives a middle-aged woman, about the Ghost, which prevents her live about a lot of citizens who come to visit her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Key people

Lady Martha de Hudson - widowed Baroness, owner of a crumbling castle.  
Sherlock Holmes - nomadic Studious from the rich family.  
John Watson - is a doctor, former military, participated in the war of the Roses.  
Sir James de Moriarty - the owner of a large castle, wants to attach ownership Martha to herself.  
Irene Adler, Molly Hooper, Mary Morstan - courtesan on the content of Moriarty.  
Ghost - just a Ghost quickening action.

 

The action first

 

Of Living room Raw the castle Martha. The hostess herself experienced in the form of dress and cap sits badly burning fireplace.

Martha

Now the night is bad,  
The wind howls in the pipe...  
What am I poor rock?  
I'm so unhappy,  
So poor,  
Even the mice are all Out  
The house of gone.  
I want to understand  
What have I done?  
Left me that all.  
(Listens)  
No, it seemed.  
Only the wind... And I thought that howling Ghost in the swamps  
Ile can someone...  
A knock at the door  
Oh my God! Knock!  
My door knocks to me.  
But who could it be?  
Of the Ile Will Have man.  
Open the spirit.

Goes to open

Is a tall man, wrapped in a black tattered cloak? Removes his coat and hangs it on a rough wooden chair next to the fireplace. Guest - thin young man, dressed in tattered black jacket with rubbed elbows and greasy edges, plush grey pants and broken boots. Black wavy hair disheveled black beret with a broken stylus.

Martha

Who are you?

Guest

I am a poor Studious,  
Wander to and fro,  
Trying to earn  
Translation from old books  
Ile books to put in order...  
Maybe you need a consultant?  
Find people or a thing?

Martha

I need someone who could  
To know that Forgot.  
The Ghost of me Come, see,  
Night in the garden and in the house  
And cries, moans  
Sleep won't let me.

Guest

No problem, Madam,  
You will be able to provide me  
Lodging and food... for a couple of days  
I will help you. My name is  
Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

Martha.

Of course, my young friend,  
I'm a ladies night... ten days  
Then look at that as a Yes.

Sherlock

You don't mind me  
Show where I could settle down?  
Baggage at the door, my  
I'll removed on  
And rest your bed.

Martha

Just come along.

Takes Sherlock in the North tower, and leave him alone after it goes down. Only sits near the fireplace, as we hear a knock.

Martha

Oh my God! Whitmore  
Knocking at my door?  
Someone else brought on  
A night like this!?

The door goes to open.

A dark blue jacket, black pants and leather boots includes a short man in an expensive velvet cloak.

Guest

My horse fell in the swamp  
In twenty miles from here and  
Drowned and I had  
Up here to walk   
And Food  
Overnight If I get?

Martha

And who are you? And why did you come to my house? 

Guest

I made it clear  
Madam,   
I lost a horse and Baggage Little.  
I need a place to sleep and  
A little Food...

Martha

I did not hear...   
What's your name?

Guest

I am a doctor. At the court  
I Am John Watson.

Martha

Come

Go

Enter Ghost 

O mores! On my path!  
Roam the swamps I  
And I know only one  
When those who now  
Live in this castle  
The mystery will unravel,   
Will I disappear the hour...?

Leaves groaning into the wall.


	2. Part 2

The second act

The morning in the castle Crude fog sticks to the walls. In the North tower Room. Sherlock wakes, stands at the window and looking around.

 

Sherlock

 

I slept in the hay,  
And in straw and velvet, and silk,  
For the first time in my life but.  
(Goes to bed and examines his sheet)  
Shabby old silk  
And lace sprinkle a long time...  
And tapestries - unicorns,   
Dog hunting, acts ancestors Ate a moth.  
And the walls - rats, Lice  
The mattress and fleas   
Pillow In the.  
Cockroaches.   
Fu.  
(Opens the window and throws first pillow, then a blanket, then a mattress.)  
Yesterday I saw the shadow of the well  
In the yard, when in  
Here Wandered.  
Will come down and washed out.  
Take soap root  
Will I washed from fleas and any  
Impurities.

Finds in his bag soap root, takes a candle sleeping shirt goes down.

 

Fits well, strips naked, gets a bucket of water and begins to wash. Martha was watching him from the window of his room. The old lady can't sleep because of insomnia.

 

Martha

 

Beautiful and young,  
I'm old.  
Widow in his declining years,  
And so I want  
That was streamlined life  
And the bed warmed  
Hot Body Young Husband  
What is chest, back and neck  
I just glory  
And the hips, legs, arms  
With such could not bear separation  
I want him in cold Bed Widow’s  
He's attractive  
And I can only provide the lock.

 

Sherlock finishes washing, getting dressed, and goes to him. In another tower wakes John.

 

John

 

What a nightmare! And this castle!  
It is covered with mold  
And cobwebs! Need here years  
And put in order To wash it.  
Here and fleas and cockroaches...  
Well, in the yard... there full of fleas and  
Lice There are no purity. Flies mol.  
We have no peace from these evil monsters.  
(Opens the window and starts to shake bedding. Down then goes.)  
Going down I'm in the yard I saw  
It seems, well, ancient,  
Can wash up there, and the alcohol I will wipe  
Then you would need to eat   
And the way to ask to   
Villages far  
Baskerville.

 

And washes Goes to the well. Martha looks at him from the window of his room.

 

Martha

And maybe I should take him for a husband?  
Handsome, military doctor,  
I will be in honor of the king,  
And Moriarty, the son of Satan,  
Will not be able Obstacles to bet.  
It's not as beautiful as  
Sherlock Holmes  
But I think, reliable...  
It's time yet  
I stand  
Go and Breakfast with all cooking,  
To collect eggs, to get pie  
Wines from the cellar to get  
And explain two gentlemen  
What I was overtaken by the evil rock!

 

John goes to itself; Martha is going to cook Breakfast. At the well, in the pale rays of the rising sun, the Ghost appears

Ghost

My path here unchanged  
Here guests new live  
I scare them  
And heart will certainly pull,  
Hidden In a dark lake  
If will not guess they are riddles.

 

Leaves

 

The end of the second act


	3. Part 3

Act three

Sherlock is sitting on the stairs in the library, on his knees lays an open book. Through lazily is leafing.

 

Sherlock

 

I missed a couple of days  
The entire library  
The venerable Mrs. Hudson, But  
What the hell?  
Nowhere is mentioned the Ghost of this.

 

The Ghost

 

Only in the lake  
The clue is hidden!

 

Sherlock   
(Raising one eyebrow)

 

Do I hear a Ghost? Fine.  
Something he said?  
In lake mystery  
And where is the mystery  
Hidden?

 

The Ghost

 

Mystery castle  
And the answer in the lake!

 

Sherlock   
(Removing the book and walking down the stairs)

 

I realized,  
Well I go up to the hostess  
About the lake will ask  
And go look for a  
It’s in the surrounding area.

 

Short time after a. Sherlock is talking with the hostess in the kitchen.

Sherlock

Here the Lake around?

Martha

There. A mile from the castle of my  
There is a lake. It is so deep and dark,  
What no one ever there  
Don't put all networks  
And not bathed.  
And whether it makes sense to look for him?

Sherlock

I Ghost said  
In the library that  
In the castle the mystery of the hidden  
And in the lake is the answer.  
I have the lake to find  
And check it out on the spot.

Martha

I hunt to  
You, my young friend,  
Only Ghost caught and  
He was forced to disappear.  
(Lightly touches Sherlock)   
Answer, my dear student  
Have a girlfriend or not?  
Married can you Ile idle?

Sherlock

Madame, I'm very busy  
Girlfriend, no wife,  
But I'm so happy.  
Me Revel in the, by countries  
Cities Freedom Wandering.  
Wouldn't life to close  
Trade his lock.  
Therefore, Madam, you sorry,  
But you have to look  
Another.  
Which for love  
Can be and freedom.

 

Lake goes of the in search. Martha begins furiously to cut meat. But here in the yard, heard the pounding of hooves and voices. Martha wipes his hands, takes off her apron, preens and goes in yard. There dressed and beautiful ladies in elegant horses.

One of the guests

We lost  
Was fond of hunting  
And instead of the castle   
Moriarty came to you.  
Then the rain stopped,  
Have we pretty wet.  
We will dried  
Eat, drink  
And again will go.

Martha

THIS IS MY CASTLE,  
Instead of a hotel!  
Go away  
Bestiality.  
I you not ladies!

The second guest

And money doesn’t want?  
I see in the eyes,  
What gold  
So, the room will find  
And wine food...  
And our horses will eat only hay

Martha

Yes to me?! Took?!  
You have at least a penny?  
Let my hands will wither!  
And will fall on you  
Curse of the Ghost!

The third guest

And yet here we'll stay to the point.  
(Dismounts)  
Bring meat, and wine,  
And the room we show.  
But we will pay you  
Only gold,  
Not silver,  
Not copper.

 

Martha gritting his teeth leaves, giving guests to do what they want.

 

The end the third act.


	4. Part 4

The fourth act.

 

Evening Sherlock, all smeared with dirt and mud, clean, next to the well. It is overseen by the guest.

 

The first guest.

 

The colt, I tell you, girls,  
Say did not know bridle  
And reins we need to take them  
We’re here while.

 

The second guest

 

Yes, dear boy  
It has...  
So attractive he beckons me.

 

The third guest

 

To try would not prevent  
For dessert such flesh.  
It's cute and young. Will well close it  
Asculum We in the hallway.  
A..

 

Sherlock finishes washing and sent to him. The first guest comes out of her room and went on hunting.

 

Time After a short. One of the guests clamps Sherlock`s in a dark corner under the stairs leading to the top of the tower.

 

Guest (panting)

 

So young and sweet,  
What makes you so Afraid?  
Not You or I For so?  
Beautiful Call me - Molly  
Hooper.

 

Sherlock

 

Madam, I don't need.   
Sorry.  
(Tries to break free from the prison of hands)

 

Molly (pressing it tighter)

 

Oh, give I kiss you  
In these lips,  
And collarbone these...  
(Bites into Sherlock like a hungry vampire, and then falls off and after some delay, greedily kissing Sherlock gets everywhere, murmuring softly)  
Oh my God!  
What sweet lips!  
What are defenseless collarbones!  
And the neck is so long,  
What can any fashionista?  
Neck this kind of life to give!  
So delicious you  
So vulnerable,  
And you smell the freedom,  
Grass and heat,  
And mist,  
River water...  
I want you  
Right here  
Cold plates on these wet and.  
(Fills up Sherlock on the floor and begins to tear himself and his clothes)  
No my strength to endure  
Flour such sweet.  
Fuck my friend  
And not fight...

 

Her speech is interrupted, and she falls backward. Dead… Sherlock quickly crawls from her and leads her clothes in order. The Ghost Appears.

Ghost

 

Bitch.  
To engage in fornication  
Right on the lock plates  
My thinking!  
But now the Ghost  
More will be.  
And you find the answer.  
(Approaching Sherlock`s)  
And will be engaged in fornication  
Kill and soul will keep in the basement.

 

Sherlock

 

Sir, I'm not located  
To deal with such so  
People low lifeless.  
Moreover, the deceased was  
Keen to necrophilia...  
And I, as you can see, living  
Yet.

 

Leaves Behind him, the Ghost disappears.

The end of the fourth part.


	5. Part 5

The fifth act

In the morning early Sherlock is outside the castle on the lake. John reveals the corpse of Molly Hooper in the cellar

 

John

However, interestingly,  
Fell and died, with fright?  
Witnesses there is no crowd  
The hostess goes  
About the Ghost,  
Girlfriend huddle like fleas  
Though they hide...

 

At the same time, James de Moriarty drove up to the castle and Martha enters the courtyard. The guests ran to meet him.

 

The first guest

 

Oh, James! And Molly died,  
Fell on the floor  
In a dark corridor  
And gave up the Ghost!

 

James

 

Oh, my God! Molly! One hell of a beauty!  
About how many wonderful evenings  
We spent  
In the cold cellar,  
When she opened  
The skull and brain with a trembling hand  
Was I smeared her body.  
Guts and blood,  
From there lived a noose,  
And the crunch of bones!

 

The second guest

 

For us you came?  
Not?

 

James

 

I rode past,  
Just thought I'd go over  
In the ruins  
Old Martha  
And see how it works.  
And the body where Molly?

 

The first guest

 

It reveals the doctor,  
From London, from the king  
John Watson.

 

James

 

As changeable world!  
The one that cracked me body,  
Now itself under the knife...  
Died...  
But I'm so things will not leave.  
I shall be leaving now,  
And will lead constables.

 

Martha

 

Oh, you villain and monster!  
Came to gloat  
I suppose?  
Get me  
(Starts to throw him rotten potatoes)

James hurriedly leaves. The guests go to him. Watson rises from the cellar and begins to wash. Sherlock It comes to.

 

John

 

Me your face  
Seems familiar,  
Court We the?  
At never met

Sherlock

 

Perhaps, but  
Not with me,  
And at the court-  
My brother usually  
And nights Spends days.

 

John

 

Your sure brother?

 

Sherlock

 

Mycroft Holmes.

 

John

 

That's odd, it  
I know well,  
I, John Watson,  
The doctor at the court,  
And you, I understand,  
Brother of sir Mycroft`s?

 

Sherlock

 

Sherlock Holmes.

 

Meet, talk, and then diverge. Sherlock rises to himself and sees on the bed half-naked woman in stockings, garters and corset.

 

Woman

 

I - Mary Morstan!  
I want you  
To offer  
Undress  
And...

 

Sherlock

 

You made a mistake  
Bed,  
Yes and bathroom.

 

Mary

 

I'm so innocent and young  
With you we'll get along  
Full.  
And enjoy  
Proximity And  
Happiness.

 

Sherlock (herself)

 

Liar

 

Mary

 

Don't stand so near the door,  
Go here  
I'm waiting for you three minutes,  
Already I.

 

Sherlock

 

You - Mary is a liar!  
Not so young,  
Yes innocence you  
On the shilling will not find.  
Please, go away.

 

Mary (getting out of bed)

 

Yes you are a pig!  
As you will see  
I reject?  
How dare you!  
You are death will find  
On this bed,  
When in your chest  
The dagger I will forget,  
I'm dead body  
Enjoy full,  
Innocent you die  
But your corpse I  
Desecrate!

 

Jumping on Sherlock`s, he moves around the room, she followed. Suddenly a window opens. Mary, not calculating the jump, falls into it and flies down with a wild cry. From the wall peeps Ghost.

 

Ghost

 

Another shameless person  
Found solace  
Of The courtyard.  
Among the stones  
In the pit of her hit hand  
Crashed chest,  
And heart shattered...  
You learned a lesson - don't you dare  
To contact them,  
And then I will rip out your tongue  
And the heart of bury  
At The cemetery.

 

The Ghost leaves. Sherlock goes to bed and falls asleep.

 

The end of the fifth part


	6. Part 6

Fifth the part.

 

Sherlock dressed, reading a very tattered scroll, goes to court and turns into the stable. There he stumbles upon the last guest.

 

Guest.

 

You are young and handsome,  
Freedom full chest  
Breathed, trampling the laws of existence.  
But I will train today  
I...  
You.

(Swings the whip and knocks out the scroll from the hands of Sherlock`s.)

 

Sherlock.

 

Madame, it is not necessary  
You can do it,  
While your body's blood warmed,  
While the heart is beating,  
Laughing lips And.  
As soon as you hand  
Rise...  
The Ghost will take  
Life.

 

Guest

 

I Am Irene Adler.  
And I will take you  
(The whistle of the whip and the cheek Sherlock appears bleeding scratch)  
Quickly on his knees  
And take your clothes off!  
Slow and sensual  
I want to see  
Your neck, arms, chest... And  
Eyes lips and.

 

Sherlock

 

Madam, I don't want  
To death  
Lay on the soul  
Me.  
Go away,  
I ask  
Do not aggravate the situation  
Stay to live...

 

Irene

 

Don't care about death,  
You want.  
Not undress?  
(Swings the whip and beats Sherlock in the chest)  
Will I undress you? The blows  
Whip Of the.  
(Starts hitting Sherlock)  
That is the way you  
So. I always  
All obeyed  
And kings,  
And Queen.  
And you're  
Nasty!

(Incensed Sherlock)

Sherlock tries to close, but the blows falling in a row. Sherlock closes his hands. But then the horse in the stall suddenly hits the back hooves and portative skull Adler. She falls. Sherlock quietly lying on the floor in runs Watson.

 

Watson

 

Oh my God!  
Holmes, are you alive?

 

Sherlock

 

Sorry, John.

 

John Watson

 

Lay, Sherlock.  
I will review  
What's wrong with you?  
So. Abrasion  
From the whip and there...  
(Looks at lying woman and a disheveled whip in her hand)  
Beat you dead the one who.  
Broken  
Hoof head.  
I think  
What your brother  
Revenge Will.

 

Sherlock

 

No need brother...  
Help me to rise.  
Come into the hall,  
I suddenly heard  
This castle hides.  
I will show you  
Don’t mind If you.

 

John

 

Of course, I'm not against  
Let's go.  
(Helps Sherlock up and throws him into the hall)

 

John and Sherlock are sitting in the hall. Sherlock looks up at the ceiling and says.

See, John  
On the ceiling  
Written:  
"Invader careful  
The world is merciful,  
Like God,  
Lady-warrior,  
Good God  
And the fair-haired Scotsman  
In the Helmet."  
These are the names  
Those who  
In this castle  
He lived and died.  
And in the lake lie the treasure.

 

The Ghost appears, going to the other wall.

 

Find the answer.  
Find the answer.  
Until fade  
Light Lunar.

The end of the sixth part.


	7. Part 7

The action of the seventh

Morning Sherlock`s and John`s are not in the castle. They are on the lake, trying to get something from the lake. Castle enters Moriarty with a constable, and stand in the middle of the yard.

Moriarty

This castle Killed In problems.  
See, Mired Here My Friends.

Constable

On paper  
This castle holds lady  
Martha Hudson.  
Hardly   
Respectable old lady  
Three girls could   
Kill healthy.

You Receive Martha

Martha

About the offspring of the devil pride!  
Came here to bring me the bill?

Moriarty  
(In anger)

Unhappy!  
Behold law hand!  
Bloody Affairs   
Chain I will break  
And the castle will take!

Martha  
(With rage)

Freak! Bastard!

Constable

Madame, I'm sorry,  
But it is necessary  
Castle to explore  
And install  
Who and how  
Could die!

Come in, covered in mud and algae, Sherlock and John. Stop in the middle of the yard.

John

Oh, Mr. Lastread! You?  
Scarcely a ray of warmed water  
On the black lake,   
And you already...

Lastread

Oh, Mr. Watson!  
It's cute that you're here stopped.  
Murder I investigation  
And lock this...

John  
(Object)

There was no murder,  
One lost consciousness  
From stuffy constricting clothing  
Fell down the stairs and died.  
Second,  
Deciding that her light   
Already not nice,  
Like Heavenly birds.  
Decided to be  
Fell in the morning   
Crashed And on the rocks.  
And third,  
Decided to gallop away from here,  
Went for the horse,  
And that's hoof it  
Testify, Kicked in the head.  
That's the way it was!

 

Moriarty

 

Here is a plot trudges,  
And you  
So believe him,  
Some doctor there  
From a shabby town!

 

Lastread  
(Object)

John Watson -  
Dear, but, man.  
He treats all the nobles of  
Stately and the king.  
And what I'll do   
Believe I to not to him?

 

Moriarty

 

Healthy and he is the mighty,  
And he who is near,  
He could kill, so flexible and agile...  
Ile both...

 

Martha

 

You see,  
Constable,  
Lies and blushes!  
Two decent people  
He rises   
It’s poisonous  
And   
False the slander.  
Yes how so?  
Does our law  
Will so over good people....

 

Lastread

 

I believe you  
John Watson  
And you, Madam!  
Whereupon I discontinue the case   
Of corpus for lack delicate.  
All the best!  
(Sits on the horse and leaves)

 

Moriarty  
(Furious)

 

Where?  
And, damn, the law?  
What crimes in this castle?  
And all the law anyway!  
(Threatens to Martha)  
I will be back  
But later,  
And you will be in trouble!  
I promise!  
(Quickly leaves)

 

John

 

Oh.  
Left whereupon, Sherlock, you get  
What we got The Lake from.

 

Sherlock goes and soon you receive, bent under the weight of a wooden chest, bound with copper.

 

John

 

Follow us in the hall fireplace, lady.  
And we will tell you  
History  
The lake In As In...

 

Is the Ghost, the white cloud in the sun…

 

Ghost

 

Paper only  
Me  
Interested in!  
Find them...  
Once your chest found  
My paper!

 

Leaves, groaning


	8. Part 8

The action of the eighth.

 

John and Sherlock are sitting next to the chest; Martha sits on the bench in a dark corner silently hanging Ghost.

 

John

 

Here gold  
Years,   
For Stock  
Many Inviolable.  
(Turns to Martha)  
Than Richer king them.  
Yes you look, Madam,

 

Martha  
(Embarrassed)

Oh,  
My castle   
Decayed,  
And the servants are all gone,  
And I'm not as young as before.

 

John

 

Yes with this gold  
You will   
As before  
To lead a life under king;  
And in the yard  
To Shine and at flickering  
Find a husband  
Ile male,  
Who will love you?

 

Martha

 

Oh, you confuse me  
I had not known,  
Who of you  
I like more?  
I want you  
And Sherlock want.

 

Sherlock  
(Removing the last of the gold from)

 

Madam,  
I don't want  
So you...  
Spent the remains of life,  
To Rich life Trying.  
Seduce me  
Alas...  
Freedom I love  
And that will not change  
It  
Life is rich...  
(Pulls out a bundle)  
Something I found here.

 

Ghost

 

My paper!

 

John  
(Starting to disassemble)

 

Oh, my God!  
Madam!  
Your spouse was  
Womanizer,   
Had mistresses the libertine.   
Then his road a lot Faced   
With the miracle!  
And he turned in pious pirate.  
His mistresses he sold in the harems.  
Stoked and robbed ships,  
The weapon he was selling,  
And the opium he had been moved...  
Well and cash stones.  
Only bullion gold,  
He tried to leave you  
Inheritance,  
So could you  
Live.  
But Comfortably To  
(Pulls out a will)  
It was stroked  
Seeing the crowd shower,  
He so viciously ruined.  
He gold in the chest and shoved  
But before that, he concluded and drowned.  
With the devil  
It is a deal.   
And with God the deal was concluded.  
Here are both...  
Three sinful  
(Pulls out two scrolls)   
Souls for Satan.  
And For God Pure  
Soul.  
And then  
His soul  
Purified  
And ascend to heaven.

 

Ghost

 

Those three virgins that   
He tried  
Fornication  
To do  
Right on the rocks  
Lock my  
Straight to Send I hell.  
And this soul  
(Nods at Sherlock`s)  
I kept For God.  
Farewell,  
My beloved wife!  
My Martha.

 

Disappears in a flash of light.

 

Martha

 

Left  
Leaving me Wealth  
And freedom.  
You, Mr. Watson,  
Not married?

 

John

 

Madam,  
I'm sorry,  
But I can't answer.  
Wash the castle,  
Servants hire,  
I'll represent to the king  
But then,  
When will  
To Shine,  
Perhaps  
I'm not the one you need.  
You will be avarice  
And Sirs, elevated to princes graphite  
And maybe even  
The king himself...  
You under his wing will take  
And give   
For Baron  
Or  
For the brother of the king  
Countries of the Union.

 

Sherlock  
(Rising from his knees)

 

So I see,  
What finished my business?  
A couple my way  
Go  
Search  
And to help  
Other.

 

John

 

Please stay,  
I need  
Here mate,  
Consideration  
To count the cost,  
And servants to hire,  
To clean the castle,  
Buy outfits,  
Martha Hudson From the king...  
The milliner to write

 

Sherlock  
(Embarrassed)

 

Well,   
If you want  
Will I remain?  
But not for long.

 

Passes two weeks the castle is actively constructed, cleaned and washed. Martha flaunts new dresses. Sherlock and John help her with the housework.   
One comes Moriarty.

 

Moriarty  
(Surprised)

 

Where does the money you took  
Void nasty old lady?  
Do you robbed  
Me?  
Ile gold found?

 

You receive the Martha in a beautiful new dress and jewelry.

 

Moriarty  
(Losing the power of speech)

 

And.. Oh...uh...

 

Martha

 

What ate?  
Now I'm so rich,  
What you can  
Go here  
Right,  
And then left.

 

Moriarty.

 

Madam,  
I was wrong once,  
Unfortunate.  
Sorry. Error But it an  
I want to give you...  
Hand  
Heart and your castle!

 

Martha

 

I love another and you I...  
(Screams)  
Servants! Servants!

 

Run two burly grooms.

 

Yes, Madam?

 

Martha

 

Throw away,  
Yes, look,  
So this man  
Not able...  
Here to get.  
Samnite,  
Let the foot is  
Home...  
No match for it I  
More.  
And here is my fiancé!

 

Lastread Entering.

 

Moriarty.  
(Gritting his teeth)

 

I'll be back!  
I...

 

His speech is interrupted for a kick he flies into the ditch

 

The castle played a wedding. Lastread and Martha away on honeymoon, Sherlock goes to wander further, John is sent back to the king.

 

The END


End file.
